The Bare Witch Project
The Bare Witch Project is the 2nd episode of the seventh season and the 136th overall episode of Charmed. Summary A mishap at Magic School conjures up a gorgeous Lady Godiva who arouses a spirit of liberation in The Charmed Ones. But the sisters can't bask too long in Lady Godiva's glow when an evil land baron sets his mind to killing Lady Godiva. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Nick Lachey as Leslie St. Claire *Kristen Miller as Lady Godiva *Maury Sterling as Lord Dyson *Blake Bashoff as Duncan *Elizabeth Dennehy as Sandra *John de Lancie as Odin Co-Stars *Trey Ellett as Ray *Kenneth Schmidt as Simon *Bru Muller as Policeman *Baadja-Lyne Odums as Female Elder *Chris Breslin as Customer *Todd Tucker as Creature Head Demon Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes Spells ''To Send Lady Godiva Back :''From lands afar in time and space, :take her now from this our place, :one that dwells so must remain, :send her back to her domain. ''To Summon Lord Dyson :''We look to find the evil set free, :bring this demon before us three. ''To Send Lady Godiva and Lord Dyson Back :''From lands afar in time and space, :take them now from this our place. :Two that dwell so must remain, :send them back to their domain. ''To Summon Lady Godiva :''Where royals once lived, so did she, :Bring forth the naked lady from the eleventh century. ''To Return to Your Own Time :''A time for everything, :and to everything its place :Return what has been moved :through time and space. Powers *'Telekinesis:' Used by a Magic School student to fling Cupid's arrow (from a little statue) through the air and to fling another student. *'Conjuration:' Used by Duncan to conjure Lady Godiva and (unknowingly) Lord Dyson. *'Releasing Repression:' Used by Lord Dyson to release people's repressed emotions. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Wyatt, Leo, Sandra and Odin. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Leo to attack Lord Dyson and other demons and by Odin to attack Paige. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Leo to orb Piper out of the Underworld. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb boxes and to deviate Lord Dyson's energy ball. *'Energy balls:' Used by Lord Dyson to attack Godiva, the Charmed Ones and Leo and to destroy a police car. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Lord Dyson. *'Healing: '''Used by Leo to heal Paige. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper when she tried to blow up Lord Dyson and Leo. She also blew up one of Lord Dyson's energy ball, creating a ripple effect. *'Light Darts:' Used by one of the people hiding in the alley while playing a game. Notes and Trivia *In the WB trailer for this episode, the narrator says "''Something naked this way comes", which is an obvious reference to the show's pilot "Something Wicca This Way Comes". *Holly Marie Combs breaks the fourth wall by saying, "Lady keep your clothes on. This is a family show. Really." *The spell Duncan uses to send Lady Godiva back to her time is almost exactly the same as the spell used in "That '70s Episode" to return Prue, Piper and Phoebe to their time. *This is the fourth and last time that Alyssa Milano wore a blonde wig. First, as the Goddess of Love in "Oh My Goddess! Part 1 & Part 2, then as a Genie in "I Dream of Phoebe" and the third time, while disguised as a Demonatrix, in "A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right". *When Leslie first sees the manor, he tells Phoebe that the paper must pay better than he thought. That is the same thing Jack said to Prue when he first saw the manor in "That Old Black Magic", and Jason to Phoebe when he first saw the manor. *Paige officially becomes the headmistress of Magic School, which is what Phoebe saw in her vision quest in "The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell". *This episode marks the first appearances of Odin and Sandra, two Elders who are featured prominently in this season and the next (in Sandra's case). *This episode scored 4.8 million viewers. *At the beginning of this episode, Piper and Phoebe encounter a restaurant owner who is unwillingly to allow Piper to breastfeed Chris and Phoebe attempts to defend her rights. The ability to freely breastfeed would later become an issue that Alyssa Milano takes on wholeheartedly when she has her own children. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the 1999 found footage film "The Blair Witch Project". *Phoebe says to Lady Godiva "Thank you... for showing us you're more than a box of chocolates". This is a reference to the gourmet chocolate, which the name "Godiva" is more associated with, rather than the legend. Glitches *When looking up Lady Godiva in the alternate timeline, the Charmed Ones comment that the page on her is so small its pretty much fine print. However, the page is clearly the same as it is in the correct timeline. Additionally, since her ride never happened, it is unlikely there would be a mention of her at all. Gallery Episode Stills 7x02-dyson.jpg 7x02-phoebe.jpg 7x02-sisters_justcharmed.jpg ad0d1.jpg s02zasds.jpg d0x5as.jpg a0x75.jpg Quotes :Piper: Woman, (referring to Lady Godiva who has stripped naked) keep your clothes on, this is a family show, really. International Titles *'French:' {À} l'école de la magie ({At} The School of the Magic) *'Czech:' Prostý čarodějnický plán (The Bare Witch Project) *'Slovak:' Bojovníčka (Warrior) *'Spanish (Spain):' El proyecto de la bruja desnuda (The Nude Witch Project) *'Spanish (Latin America):' El Proyecto de la Bruja Desvestida (The Naked Witch Project) *'Serbian:' Projekat gole veštice *'Italian:' Lady Godiva *'German:' Nackte Tatsachen (Bare Facts) *'Hungarian:' Mellbevágó problémák ("Striking" Problems) "}} Category:Episodes Category:Season 7